With the rapid development of network communication technologies, the sharing of the same document at the server end by multiple users can greatly facilitate working. However, usually, only the users in a same user group can share the shared documents in the user group.
Suppose there are two user groups on the current server end, a user group A and a user group B, and the document X is a shared document in the user group A, then all the users in the user group A can browse Document X, while none of the users in the user group B can browse Document X. In practical applications, there exist the following needs: for sharing Document X with the user group B so as to allow all users in the user group B being able to browse Document X. To meet the above needs, in the prior art, Document X in the user group A is usually copied to the user group B, the document copied to the user group B is denoted by Document X′, and users in the user group B can achieve the objective of browsing Document X by browsing Document X′. However, in this situation, Document X′ and Document X are two documents independent from each other. After a user in the user group A has edited Document X, the user group B cannot update Document X′ synchronously.